I'll Forget You Too
by SuperVeryAwesome123
Summary: Tori is upset with Jade, but Jade has no idea why. When Jade finds out, will she be able to salvage their relationship?


**Disclaimer- A bunch of do not own.**

"Hey, Jadey. Where have you been all day?"

"Oh just, you know, I had to take my little brother to the dentist. Then I stopped and bought a pretty girl her favorite warm beverage and a couple of brownies." She pulled out a small bag from Jet Brew and placed it in front of Tori before placing a large hot chocolate in front of her.

"Hey, Sunshine," Jade said, sliding next to her, kissing her cheek. Tori only shrugged her girlfriend off. Jade then proceeded to put her arm around Tori, who just grabbed her bag from the floor and stood up. The group's attention was now on Tori.

"I just remember that I have to go do something."

"Where are you going, babe?" Jade asked, but her question fell upon deaf ears as she was ignored.

"Bye, guys," she continued.

"Yeah, chica, where you going?" Andre asked. Everyone was surprised when he got an answer.

"I'm just going to talk to Gradstein about the play I have to write for his class. I need someone to edit it and give me some really good pointers."

"Why don't you just ask Jade? She_ is _your girlfriend. And also a writer," Cat asked confused.

Tori's face turned cold before it went blank. "Jade who?" she asked before stomping away. When she was out of site and safely in the building, everyone turned to look at Jade. The pale skinned girl was still staring at the spot Tori had previously occupied with her mouth agape. She seemed confused and hurt. With that being said, nobody wanted to ask her for details in fear of her viciously snapping at them so they all continued their lunches in silence.

When Jade came to, she got up and left the table to go do whatever she had to do.

= J + T =

As Jade was walking down the hall, a small hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her into the broom closet. Jade already had her scissors ready in case her abductor posed a threat.

"Whoa! Calm down, it's just me!"

"Jesus, Cat, you scared the chiz out of me," she said letting out a huff of air through her mouth. Normally, she wouldn't have admitted to being scared, but this whole "Tori situation" was throwing her off her game. She doesn't know where it came from, she just so confused and-

"Jade!"

"What? There is absolutely no good reason for yelling, dammit!"

"I've been calling your name for two whole minutes. You've been lost in thought a lot today. And now that I think about it, Tori has been mean to me all day. What is going on with the two of you? You both seemed fine on Friday. Did something happen? Did you two have a fight you didn't tell me about? Did another girl kiss you in front of Tori? Did another girl kiss her and you blew it out of proportion? Did-"

"Shut the hell up with the damn questions! And no I didn't nor would I ever cheat on Tori. I honestly have no idea why she is acting this way. On Saturday when I was leaving her house she seemed fine to me too. We didn't talk on Sunday because I was busy all day. I don't get-"

"Oh my gosh, Jade. You're an idiot."

"Why? What am I not understanding?"

"You didn't talk to her at all on Sunday?"

"No… she texted me good morning gorgeous, like she always does, but I didn't respond back."

"Yesterday of all days you decide to be busy? Jesus!"

"What?"

"Fine. I guess I'll have to spell it out for you. Sit down. We're going to be here awhile."

= J + T =

The end of the day came and Jade was only just now emerging from the janitor's closet. Cat had left earlier to attend her last class of the day.

Jade slowly approached her girlfriend's locker with a lost-in-thought look on her face. When Tori looked up and saw her, she threw the last of her things in locker then shut it. She attempted to walk off, but Jade grabbed her wrist, preventing her from taking another step.

"Let go, Jade."

"No. Look, babe, I know I messed up, but can we just talk for a moment?"

"I have nothing to say to you, Jade."

"Okay then I'll talk and you listen," she tried, but Tori did not seem convinced. "Please," she added. "Just five minutes is all I ask. Then I'll leave if that is still what you want, I promise."

"Fine. But not here. Meet me at my house at five o'clock."

"I could drive you there."

"Honestly, Jade, I don't want to be… _trapped _in a car with you. So, seriously speaking, don't push it."

"Okay," Jade sighed, expression crest fallen. She really didn't want to get on her bad side. Well, _more _on her bad side. She was already pissed at her. "I guess I'll um see you later."

Jade tried to reach for a hug, which was immediately shut down. Tori walked away without another glance, leaving Jade to stare longingly behind her.

"Shit," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. The rest of the gang came behind her. But before the gang could get there, Ryder appeared from behind the corner.

"So, trouble in paradise, I see. I told you it wouldn't last. Just go crawling back to Beck, babe. Just like you used to," Ryder said with a teasing smirk.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole," she screamed before storming off.

Beck shoved Ryder out of the way before running after Jade.

= J + T =

"Jade, just talk to me. I want to understand what's going on."

He was greeted with silence. The raven haired girl did not even look in his direction.

"Can you get out of the way? I need to be somewhere."

"Not until you talk to me." Usually Beck didn't pry, but whatever is going on, it had the girl thrown off her game. She hasn't been herself at all since the incident with Tori. And on top of that, she skipped Sikowitz's class. And that's her favorite class of the day, for crying out loud!

"Look, Beck, I messed up, okay? And right now you're pissing me off. You're the only thing that's standing in my way from fixing this mess. So please. Please get the hell out of the way unless you want to get ran over."

Beck held up his hands in surrender as he backed away from in front of the car. He watch with his hands shoved deep in his pockets as she sped down the street in the direction of the Vega household.

"Well that could have gone better."

= J + T =

Jade stood outside the Vega residence nervously shifting her weight back and forth from one leg to the other.

"Come on, West. This is ridiculous. She's your girlfriend so _girl the hell up _and just knock on the door."

She had been standing there for at least fifteen minutes trying to work up the courage to ring the doorbell. 'Here goes'. She quickly did it before she could chicken out again. It was Holly Vega who opened the door.

"Jade? What a lovely surprise! Tori is upstairs in her room. We're going out to dinner, but Tori is staying here. Are you staying the night?"

"Um I don't think so. I really have to talk to Tori now, if that's okay?"

"Sure. Go right up. You know the way."

"Thanks."

= J + T =

Jade stood outside of Tori's bedroom door, once again, trying to work up the courage to knock. She knew that this could have two outcomes, they breakup or make up. She really wanted the latter. When she finally raised her fist to knock, the door swung open.

"Hey, Tori," she said softly.

"Hey." Tori said just as softly. She opened the door wider and gestured for her to enter. "I heard your car pull up twenty minutes ago, and I was just going to go see what was taking so long."

Jade forced out a laugh. "Yeah." She went inside and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Tori gently shut the door and made her way inside. The tan skinned girl walked past Jade and sat on the bed.

"Come here, Jade. I think it's time we talk." Jade sat next to her, leaving a huge, unnecessary gap between the two. Tori raised her eyebrow, but chose not to question it.

"I haven't been fair to you," she started softly, eyes averted. "I didn't even tell you what I was upset about or give you the chance to explain. And for that, Jade, I'm sorry."

"Babe, you don't have to apologize. At first I was confused and hurt and I didn't know what I did to make you so upset with me, but… I know now, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I forgot-"

"Jade, it's okay. I had time to think and-"

"No!" She said standing up, the swift movement catching Tori off guard. "I knew how important it was to you, for us, but I allowed myself to forget! God, I didn't even text you good morning because I was too busy being pissed at my father."

"Jade-"

"I'm so, so sorry, baby."

"Jade-"

"I hope you can forgive me because I-"

"JADE!"

"What?"

"I forgive you, but-"

"But? But what?"

"Shut the frick up, so I can talk, geesh."

"Right, sorry, shutting the 'frick' up."

"When I got home, I had a lot of time to think about some things. About us," she trailed off, eyes widening at Jade's heartbroken expression. "NO. Jade, not like that," she explained, knowing the girl thought she was breaking up with her. "I just realized that… I over reacted. You didn't do it on purpose, and I should have known something was up if you didn't text me back."

"I turned it off all day to think."

"And I get that. I know that you do that sometimes. I was just… in my feelings, I guess you could say... I felt like you forgot about me, so I figured I would forget about you too. I'm over it now, though."

"I'm still sorry. I know how important that day was for you. I know that before I came, you always had shitty anniversaries and nobody ever cared about you in past relationships. And I promised that we would always have memorable ones. I just feel like I failed you and broke a promise."

"Jade, stop apologizing. I know you're sorry, and I already forgave you. There's absolutely no need to bitch about the past when we'll have plenty more to come together, I hope. So seriously, stop apologizing and come kiss me, you big softy."

Jade smiled, scooting closer before connected their lips together. "I am not a softy."

"Yes you are. Well, for me, anyways," she giggled. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Just don't tell anybody."

"Everybody already knows, Jay." She just smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you, Sunshine."

"I love you too, Jay."

"I promise I won't remember my next girlfriend's two year anniversary either so you won't feel bad."

"Way to ruin the moment, asshole."

"Thanks, baby. I try."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Spend the night?"

"Oh I see. My baby wants her some make up sex," she smirked. Tori blushed.

"I'm glad we understand each other."

There was a knock at the door. "It's open," Tori screamed. Tori's mom poked her head in the door.

"We're leaving now, are you sure you don't want to tag long? Jade could come with."

"No that's okay, mom. We'll stay here."

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you just now leaving? You were on the way out when I first got inside, about half an hour ago."

"Trina. Anyways we're going now. Stay safe now. We'll be back probably around eight or nine o'clock."

"Kay, mom. You guys have fun. I have the big, bad Jade West here to keep me safe and protect me," she said looking back at Jade with a shit-eating grin. Jade just smirked. Holly laughed and shut the door. Soon they heard the car start up and take off down the street.

"You're going to pay for that sarcastic remark of yours, Sunshine."

Tori felt heat rush to her lower regions at the sound of Jade's husky voice. Jesus, what is it about this girl that can turn her on so much with just a look, touch, or word?

"Oh, God, I hope so," she breathed biting her lip. She giggled when she caught Jade unabashedly staring at her mouth. Jade snapped her eyes up with a smirk.

"That's funny, huh? I know what will get that smile right off your face."

"I'd like to see you try, Ja-UH," she moaned loudly when Jade's hands found the outline of her throbbing clitoris. With Trina and Tori's parents gone, it was basically written in stone that they had to make love, and they were damned if they weren't going to do it.

**Guess who's temporarily back! Thanks for reading. You should probably maybe review for me ;). Side note: I'm working on a new Jori smut fic because I wrote smut last time, and not to sound like a pervert or anything, but I just really like writing it. **


End file.
